mymusicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rihanna
thumb|180px|Rihanna Robyn Rihanna Fenty (* 20. Februar 1988 in Saint Michael, Barbados), besser bekannt unter ihrem Künstlernamen Rihanna, ist eine R&B-Sängerin mit Einflüssen von Dancehall, Pop und Soca. Kindheit Rihanna wurde in der Gemeinde Saint Michael als Tochter von Ronald und Monica Fenty geboren. Ihre Mutter kommt aus Guyana, ihr Vater aus Barbados. Rihanna hat zwei jüngere Brüder, Rorrey und Rajad. Sie ging auf die Charles F. Broome Memorial School, eine Grundschule auf Barbados, und später auf die Combermere School, eine weiterführende Schule ebenfalls auf Barbados. Dort wurde sie 2004 zur Miss Combermere School gewählt. Musikkarriere Mit 15 Jahren stellte eine ihrer besten Freundinnen Rihanna dem Produzenten Evan Rogers während seines Urlaubs in Barbados vor. Rogers und sein Partner Carl Sturken ermöglichten daraufhin Rihanna die Aufnahme von Demo-Material in den USA, das an verschiedene Plattenlabel geschickt wurde, unter anderem auch an Jay-Z, CEO von Def Jam Recordings, der sie unter Vertrag nahm. Music of the Sun (2005) 2005 landete Rihanna mit Pon De Replay einen weltweiten Hit. Ihre zweite Single, If It’s Lovin’ That You Want, erreichte im Oktober desselben Jahres die amerikanischen und im Dezember 2005 die europäischen Singlecharts. Am 5. September 2005 erschien in Deutschland ihr Debütalbum Music of the Sun, welches sich bislang zwei Millionen Mal verkauft hat. Die Single Let Me wurde nur in Japan veröffentlicht. A Girl Like Me (2006) Im April 2006, knapp acht Monate nach ihrem Debut, erschien Rihannas zweites Album A Girl Like Me. Das Album verkaufte sich 3,2 Millionen Mal. Die erste Single aus diesem Album, S.O.S. (Rescue Me), die im Februar die amerikanischen und im April die europäischen Singlecharts erreichte und bis dato Rihannas kommerziell erfolgreichstes Lied war, basiert auf dem 1981er-Hit Tainted Love von Soft Cell. Dieses Lied war zugleich die Werbemelodie für den Sportartikelhersteller Nike. Weitere Singles aus A Girl Like Me sind die Ballade Unfaithful und We Ride, die erste Single der Sängerin, die in den USA nicht die Top 100 der Billboard 200 erreichte, sondern nur # 106. Am 1. Dezember 2006 stieg das Lied auch in den deutschen Singlecharts ein, und zwar auf # 45 — Rihannas bislang erster Charteintritt außerhalb der Top 30. Als vierte und letzte Single aus ihrem zweiten Album wurde in den USA und Kanada das gemeinsam mit Sean Paul aufgenommene Lied Break It Off veröffentlicht, welches in den USA bis auf Platz 9 der Billboard Hot 100 kam. Good Girl Gone Bad (2007) Rihannas drittes Studioalbum trägt den Titel Good Girl Gone Bad und wurde am 5. Juni 2007 in den USA und wenig später auch weltweit veröffentlicht. Erscheinungstermin für Deutschland war der 8. Juni 2007. Als erste Single wurde eine Kollaboration mit Jay-Z, Umbrella, ausgekoppelt; sie ist seit dem 25. Mai 2007 in den deutschen Läden erhältlich. Die Single ist Rihannas bisher größter Chart-Erfolg: sie belegte u. a. in den USA, Großbritannien, Kanada und Australien # 1 der Hitparade und stieg auch in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz in der ersten Woche bzw. kurze Zeit später auf die Spitzenposition. Sie ist somit Rihannas erster Nummer-Eins-Hit in Deutschland. Die Single hielt sich außerdem zehn Wochen lang in den United World Charts auf # 1. Weitere Singleauskopplungen sind Shut Up And Drive und Don’t Stop The Music. Don’t Stop The Music ist am 7. September in Deutschland erschienen und erreichte dort #1. Eine weitere Singleauskopplung ist Hate That I Love You feat. Ne-Yo. Hate That I Love You erschien am 16. November 2007 in Deutschland, erreichte dort #12. Breakin' Dishes wurde als fünfte Auskopplung angekündigt und soll am 18. März 2008 in den USA veröffentlicht werden. Am 7. Juli 2007 trat Rihanna im Rahmen der Live-Earth-Konzerte in der japanischen Stadt Chiba auf. Diskografie Singles * 2005 - Pon De Replay * 2005 - If It's Lovin' That You Want * 2006 - Sos * 2006 - Unfaithful * 2006 - We Ride * 2007 - Roll It (J-Status feat. Rihanna) * 2007 - Umbrella (Rihanna feat. Jay-Z) * 2007 - Umbrella (2-Track) (Rihanna feat. Jay-Z) * 2007 - Don't Stop The Music * 2007 - Hate That I Love You (feat. Ne-Yo) * 2007 - Shut Up and Drive * 2008 - Take a Bow * 2008 - Disturbia * 2008 - Live Your Life (T.I. feat. Rihanna) * 2008 - Rehab * 2009 - Run This Town (Jay-Z feat. Rihanna & Kanye West) * 2009 - Russian Roulette * 2010 - Rude Boy * 2010 - Te Amo * 2010 - Love The Way You Lie (Eminem feat. Rihanna) * 2010 - Only Girl (In the World) * 2010 - What's My Name? (feat. Drake) * 2010 - Who's That Chick? (David Guetta feat. Rihanna) * 2011 - S&M * 2011 - California King Bed * 2011 - Cheers (Drink to That) * 2011 - We Found Love (feat. Calvin Harris) * 2011 - You da One * 2012 - Talk That Talk (feat. Jay-Z) * 2012 - Princess of China (mit Coldplay) * 2012 - Where Have You Been * 2012 - Diamonds * 2013 - Stay (feat. Mikky Ekko) * 2013 - Right Now (feat. David Guetta) * 2013 - What Now * 2013 - The Monster (Eminem feat. Rihanna) * 2014 - Can't Remember to Forget You (Shakira feat. Rihanna) * 2015 - FourFiveSeconds (mit Kanye West und Paul McCartney) * 2015 - Bitch Better Have My Money * 2015 - American Oxygen * 2016 - Work (feat. Drake) * 2016 - Kiss It Better * 2016 - Needed Me * 2016 - This Is What You Came For (Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna) * 2016 - Too Good (Drake feat. Rihanna) * 2016 - Love On The Brain * 2017 - Wild Thoughts (DJ Khaled feat. Rihanna und Bryson Tiller) * 2017 - Loyalty (Kendrick Lamar feat. Rihanna) Album * 2005 - Music Of The Sun * 2006 - A Girl Like Me * 2007 - Good Girl Gone Bad * 2009 - Rated R * 2010 - Loud * 2011 - Talk That Talk * 2012 - Unapologetic * 2016 - Anti Weblink * Rihanna in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * www.rihannanow.com * www.rihanna.de Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Frau